To aru majutsu no index:before
by MegaRaziel
Summary: Avant que la plupart des personnage de To aru majutsu no index n'existes, il y a une histoire oublié de tous, sauf de ceux qui l'on vécu, qui a pourtant était marquante. Basé sur la théorie qu'il existait une autre personne avant Toma avec I.B. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue:Une sensation de déjà vu...**

-Argh !Fukouda !

Le cri déchirant de Erwyn Godsmith brisait le silence, qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans les rues de la ville.

Il faisait déjà nuit et les seuls traces d'activité était ce jeune garçon, poursuivi par une bande de 10 loubards,hurlant à tour de rôle.

-Revient sale poltron !

-Quand on veut jouer au héros il faut assumer les conséquences!

Le jeune garçon portant un nom anglais, alors qu'il s'exprimait comme les voyous en japonais,se retourna légèrement sans s'arrêter de courir.

-La ferme ; pourquoi vous me poursuivez encore, tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est aider mon prochain, je vous ai pas frappé que je sache, juste un peut insulté.

Aaah ça serait génial si je m'embêtais pas à aider les autres...ouah!

Avec un son métallique il s'écrasa au sol après avoir percuté une poubelle, il se retrouva donc avec une peau de banane sur la tête et le visage couvert d'un liquide plus que douteux.

C'était l'histoire de sa vie, il n'était pas un extraterrestre défendant la Terre ni un shinigami ou autre homme élastique, il était juste très malchanceux et ça depuis sa naissance, il était né avec le cordon ombilical autour du cou ,comme une potence,pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aider les autres.

Sinon ses cheveux bruns, bouclés défiaient la gravité, ceux devant le front obstinément dressés à la verticale. Ses yeux aussi étaient bruns et il portait une cicatrice au menton.

Enfin, anglais, il avait dû migrer au japon, dans la nouvelle ville d'Académie City et profitant de ses derniers jours de vacance, il visitait la ville jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ses poursuivants qui embêtaient une fille.

-Hein? Je les ai semés ? Non, un instant, un truc cloche.

En effet c'était comme si, en d'autres termes, ils avaient été retirés de ce plan.

-Magie!

Regardant autour de lui il remarqua deux silhouettes féminines. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs visages mais il fut frappé par trois choses :

la plus petite des deux figures avait des sortes de griffes spectrales,

elle esquivait des rochers en fusion,

il se trouvait au milieu de cette pagaille!

-Ça annonce encore plus de malchance-pensa-t -il au bord des larmes.


	2. Un jour comme les autre

_Bonjour, c'est MegaRaziel, nouveau auteur sur le site.  
><em>

_Ceci est ma première histoire donc je vous demande humblement de m'aider avec des reviews(elles peuvent être en anglais) et d'être indulgent . Je ne possède pas les droits pour To aru majutsu no index, ils appartiennent à Kazuma Kamachi-sama. Trêve de bavardages, bonne lecture! _

**Chapitre 1 :Un jour comme les autres**

C'était un jour comme les autres, soleil radieux, chants d'oiseaux et catastrophes en tous genres!

Erwyn venait tout juste d'éviter une voiture, résultat : il dérapa sur une canette de soda, tombée il y a 4 secondes, pour s'encastrer dans le premier poteau venu.

-Ça devient grotesque là.

Quand on est aussi malchanceux que ça, on pourrait penser qu'on s'habitue, à la longue, pourtant la malchance de Erwyn redoublait d'imagination et il était toujours surpris.

-Je me passerais bien de ce genre d'action, grommela t-il, faut toujours que je parte 60 minutes en avance en prévision des désastres que je vais rencontrer.

Il exagérait, bien sûr. Un de ses traits de caractère principal, avec sa mauvaise humeur et aussi sa malchance.

Les passants le regardèrent l'air inquiet, comme s'il était fou.

Ne faisant pas attention il ramassa son sac et continua de marcher comme si de rien n'était.

-Hé, le ringard!

Erwyn regarda légèrement par dessus son épaule, l'air fatigué.

-Ah, c'est toi Gérald.

Le prénommé Gérald dépassait de peu Erwyn, ses cheveux noirs, raides, lui touchaient les épaules, des mèches cachant ses sourcils sur des yeux bleus. Assez épais,sur son jean il portait un pull blanc à capuche avec des cordons pendants.

-Fait un effort vestimentaire Erwyn : on ne porte pas des bottes en cette saison!

-J'ai pas de chaussures étanches et il pleuvait tout à l'heure.

-Comme par hasard t'étais le seul dehors à ce moment!

Erwyn portait un anorak rouge et bleu, des bottes en caoutchouc kaki, les jambes de son pantalon noir rentrées dedans. Il était trempé.

-Oui je sais j'ai la poisse pas la peine de le signaler. Aaah si ont était au Japon on porterait des uniformes et on n'embêterait pas!

-Toujours le Japon, tu te plais pas ici, chez les mangeurs de gigot à la menthe?

Erwyn réfléchit un moment, ce qui l'attirait au Japon c'était surtout sa curiosité concernant la nouvelle ville d'Académie City. Son grand frère âgé de 23 ans lui avait dit qu'ici l'impossible devenait possible, la vie était plus facile et que peut être la malchance chronique d'Erwyn ne poserait pas de problèmes et qu'il serait même guérit.

Son frère, après un aller-retour, s'y était installé comme professeur sur un truc qu'on appelait le Power Development Curriculum.

Drôle de matière.

-Bon, tu viens faut aller en cours.

-Quel élève modèle, le ringard!

-Franchement tu me saoules avec ce surnom et, au fait, ta blague était nulle, camembert man.

Erwyn et Gérald discutèrent tout le trajet comme ça, se vannant et se lançant des blagues.

Une fois en cours il ne dit plus un mot et à l'inverse des autres se contenta d'écouter.

Sous son anorak il portait un sweatshirt marron, il se trouvait au premier rang juste à côté de son second pote, Taylor, un redoublant très mince (encore plus qu'Erwyn, en sous- poids de 3 kg) et plus grand aussi. Ses cheveux étaient blonds, coupés assez courts, avec juste une petite mèche sur le front. Son signe distinctif : des cernes énormes sous les yeux, il était toujours fatigué.

Actuellement ,à part Taylor et Gérald, Erwyn ne connaissait aucun de ses camarades de classe, il se montrait assez réservé, c'était sa nature.

"/

Dans une sombre église, de style roman, deux figures discutaient. La première n'étant pas visible, demanda à la seconde :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que tu vas prendre la tête des opérations?

-Je suis un des deux derniers membres du **God's Right Seat** , moi, Terra of the left, par conséquent il est normal que je décide du devenir d'un des , potentiel, membre du **God's Right Seat**, qui plus est, son chef!

La seconde figure se révéla être un jeune homme, de petite taille, aux cheveux verts, vêtu d'une robe verte et tenant dans sa main droite une bouteille de vin bon marché : le sang du christ!

-Hmph, ne soit pas si arrogant, tu as ton siège uniquement grâce à l'urgence de la situation. Je te rappelle que ce maudit **Aleister Crowley, **non content de déserter notre côté, a éliminé les membres du **God's Right Seat, **nous vous avons recruté dans l'urgence toi et Vento, à qui j'ai confié l'opération.

Terra vida une gorgée de sa bouteille :

-Je ne lui fait pas confiance, elle a une sympathie pour la cible.

-Ne te fais pas de souci deux autres magiciens sont là pour la surveiller.

Terra émit un sourire carnassier en entendant le nom des deux magiciens.

"/

Erwyn sortit du lycée en baillant. Il n'avait pas bien dormi à cause de travaux et prévoyait de faire une longue sieste en rentrant.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue où se trouve sa maison, son regard fut attiré par la scène qui se jouait, sous ses yeux, une étrange fille, d'environ le même âge que lui mais qu'il n'avait jamais vue, grelottait, à genoux, trempée de sueur. Malgré qu'Erwyn connaisse très peu de monde, il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'ici. Les cheveux de la jeune fille, longs jusqu'aux épaules, découvraient des oreilles de chat! Erwyn ne voyait pas son visage, ni si elle avait des barrettes mais il fut frappé par la couleurs rouge flamboyant des cheveux de l'étrangère! Bien qu'athé Erwyn ne put s'empêcher de penser à Michael, l'archange associé à cette couleur dont son père lui avait parlé.

La personne, se tenant en face de la fille aux cheveux rouges était tout aussi bizarre. Les mains dans les poches, (enfin il supposait il, ne voyait que son côté droit) le sourire cruel, vêtu un smoking violet foncé, ses cheveux noirs, dressés en tour, formaient un contraste surprenant avec sa tenue distinguée. Erwyn comparait ça à mettre la tête d'un personnage de Shonen sur le corps de la Joconde!

Erwyn se demanda s'il ne devait pas s'enfuir, bien que la fille semblât dans de beaux draps. L'homme dégageait une aura étouffante. Erwyn devait appeler la police mais il serait assurément trop tard.

Un souvenirs lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il tournait les talons :

_-Erwyn est sincère, il ne voulait pas ça. _

Les pensées du pauvre garçon entrèrent en conflit avec sa peur :

-La poisse! Mais je n'ai pas encore fait amende de mon crime

serrant les poings il fonça s'interposer entre la jeune fille et l'assaillant,

et jusqu'à ce soit le cas je serais un héros de la justice!

_Note de l'auteur : voilà le premier chapitre de ma fanfic est fini. Il laisse nombres d'interrogations, j'attends avec impatience vos retours et suggestions._

_Au sujet de Terra j'ai pensé qu'il fallait intégrer un personnage de l'univers d'où est tiré ma fic dès le premier chapitre et comme je ne connaissais pas son nom, j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il soit nommé Terra of the Left, dû à l'urgence._

_La Timline de Index est assez floue et je considère que c'est le futur._

_Ma fanfics se passe environ 40 avant donc, seul Terra, Heaven Canceller et Aleister devraient apparaître, mais je vous réserve une petite surprise._

_Merci et au revoir. _


	3. Magiciens

_Voilà le second chapitre de Index : before, est là. Il aurait dû être normalement plus long et devait se conclure avec le prologue du début. Mais mes idées s'embrument. __Donc, __j'ai décidé d'écrire ce dont je suis certain. Il n'y a pas de constance sur la longueur des chapitres. Comme d'habitude je ne possède pas la franchise Index et les reviews seront appréciés. Allez, bonne lecture. _

**Chapitre 2: Magiciens**

Erwyn observa son opposant un instant, son expression le glaçait, toujours le même sourire et le même regard cruel. De plus près, Erwyn remarqua la couleur violette des yeux de cet homme étrange et un frisson le parcourut. Le lycéen constata soudain que le personnage s'appuyait sur une canne noire.

Il doit être blessé, pensa Erwyn, je devrais pouvoir m'en débarrasser facilement .

-Et bien, qu'avons nous là? Dit l'inquiétant personnage, un enfant ignorant qui s'occupe de ce qui ne le regard pas! Si tu me gènes je ferais en sorte que ce soit ta dernière erreur.

- tu compte me donner une fessée? Pour m'inquiéter il faudrait : un que tu m'attrapes, papy et deux que tu frappes plus fort que mes parents! Et même en me frappant avec cette canne, ce serait seulement 1/10 de ce que je souffre habituellement, alors...

Le sourire de l'ennemi s'élargit, il avança d'un pas. Erwyn leva les poings, sa veste et ses bottes le gênaient mais ses jambes, au top de leur forme ne le gênaient pas, elles. Il s'apprêta à charger quand une voix derrière lui l'arrêta net.

-Stop ! Je vous en prie monsieur, vous allez juste réussir à perdre la vie je n'en vaux pas la peine, si je fais ce qu'il veut, il vous ….

-Silence, je me concentre! Erwyn sourit, car la fille le vouvoyait et l'appelait « monsieur », bien que du même âge que lui. Et elle s'inquiétait pour lui! Cela valait la peine de la sauver!

L'étranger ouvrit la bouche :

-_Fear087 !_

-Quoi ?

-C'est mon nom de magicien.

-De magicien ? Tu vas faire sortir un lapin de ton chapeau et m'offrir des fleurs?

Soudain une chose incroyable se produisit, des cadavres putréfiés volèrent vers le garçon et le mordirent, du sang coula de son cou, de ses bras et de sa poitrine.

-Alors où est passé ta confiance et ta détermination ?

-Ouargh ! Le pauvre garçon tenta de se protéger la tête et « dong » les cadavres s'évaporèrent!

-Hein ? Pourquoi ont-ils disparu?

-Peut importe ce que vous avez vu, ce n'était pas réel. La personne devant vous est un spécialiste de doujutsu. Il suscite des illusions redoutables grâce à un contact du regard. Mais si vous succombez dans l'illusion, vous mourrez pour de bon. Fuyez !

-Et te laisser en compagnie d'un gars pareil? Je vais L'éclater ! La jeune fille retint son souffle pendant qu'Erwyn se relevait, sentant encore les morsures imaginaires.

-Je te félicite pour ton courage, maintenant meurt! Aucune émotion dans la voix et la possibilité de tuer du regard, Erwyn comprenait mieux son nom de magicien. Il réfléchit un moment, se battre les yeux fermés? Impossible! En supposant que son adversaire soit bel et bien un magicien, il doit être en mesure de forcer Erwyn à le regarder dans les yeux. De sont côté le magicien se posait une question : comment ce garçon, tout à fait banal, avait-il pu sortir de son illusion ?

-C'est parti! Hurla Erwyn, en faisant un bond sur le côté. Il faudrait que de 10 secondes hors de porté du regard du magicien. Regardant ses pieds, il se débarrassa de l'anorak qui le gênait et le lança vers son adversaire resté immobile, pour lui boucher la vue. Il faut utiliser les avantages à sa disposition!

Erwyn donna un coup de poing avec sa main droite en direction des côtes de son adversaire mais...

-Tu croyais vraiment qu'un professionnel se laisserait avoir par une ruse d'enfant? _Fear087 _bougea à peine. D'une sorte de moulinet de sa main libre il bloqua le poing d'Erwyn qui en perdit toute sa puissance et demeura bloqué dans la main de l'ennemi.

-C'est pas vrai, merde !

-Et maintenant adieu!Le magicien regarda directement Erwyn dans les yeux. Comment ? Pourquoi la magie ne vient t-elle pas? Aurais-je perdu toute ma concentration?

-Uwoooh! Erwyn, n'attendant pas de connaître ce qui perturbait son ennemi, lança un coup de pied, droit dans la canne de ce dernier qui perdit l'équilibre et ne put éviter le crochet du gauche que lui infligea Erwyn. Le coup lui fit lâcher la main du garçon. Le lycéen enchaîna d'un direct du droit dans la figure du magicien qui s'écroula au sol.

-Viens! Attrapant la main de la jeune fille, encore sous le choc, il se mit à courir.

-Il peut se relever à tout moment et je ne sait pas de quoi il est capable, on va se cacher, allez!

La jeune fille resserra sa prise sur la main du garçon, rencontré il n'y même pas 20 minutes. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle fuyait elle souriait et était heureuse.

'/

Dans une église des plus banale, une jeune fille cachée dans l'ombre et une sorte de prêtre d'âge moyen, portant une barbichette et vêtu d'une robe noire bordée de rouge, discutent :

-Alors Oswald a échoué? Quel incapable! Commenta la silhouette féminine.

-Bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de passer à l'action, maître Vento.

-Et pourquoi obéirais-je ? Je suis en charge des opérations.

-Oui, mais je possède le grimoire que tu cherches, tu ne veux pas décevoir ta petite sœur ?

-...

La silhouette féminine s'évanouit dans l'air.

Un sourire d'envie se forma sur le visage du prêtre :

-Bientôt Michael, murmura t-il, bientôt.

"/

Dans sa maison, devant l'ordinateur, Erwyn, l'air inquiet et agacé :

-Allez grouille-toi de répondre frérot! Ça urge!

Le danger de la situation ne permettait pas à Erwyn de compter sur ses amis quand à la police, elle ne le croirait probablement pas. La fille qu'il venait de sauver se prénommait Milly. A ses dires, elle devait sa naissance à la bénédiction de l'archange Michael, d'où ses cheveux rouges. Dotée d'un mana spécial, elle pouvait invoquer la magie angélique. Malgré ce mana elle ne bénéficia pas de l'entrainement pour devenir le leader d'une organisation. Malheureusement une personne influente tenta de l'utiliser pour contrôler la Roman Catholic Church . Voilà pourquoi elle fuyait et était poursuivie. De son côté, Erwyn, à part l'histoire du mana( grâce à son père et au jeux vidéo) et le fait qu'elle avait des problèmes, n'avait rien compris. Mais elle lui avait aussi dit que sa seule chance était de partir à Academy City, ce qui tombait bien! Donc là Erwyn essayait de joindre son grand frère, via son ordinateur, pour lui expliquer la situation et organiser la migration de Milly.

-Et ce que ça se passe bien monsieur?

-Je t-ai déjà dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler par mon prénom, au début ça l'avait amusé mais là ça le mettait mal à l'aise, sinon oui ça avance. Dans trois jours tu devrais pouvoir partir.

-...

-Y-un truc qui te chiffonne ? Erwyn se laissa tomber par terre face à Milly assise en tailleur. Il l'observa un moment: des yeux rouges et un visage enfantin, sans doute capable de lancer des sourires redoutablement radieux, actuellement remplacés par une expression inquiéte. Vêtue d'un T-shirt à manches courtes orange et d'une petite jupe orange, elle jouait nerveusement avec son pendentif représentant une croix rouge entourée de flammes.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée? Tu vas t'attirer des tas d'ennuis et tu risques même de ne pas survivre, si tu m'abandonnes maintenant je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Sa voix vibrait d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

-Aucune raison en particulier, tu es Catholique donc c'est normal d'aider son prochain et ce n'est pas parce que c'est dangereux ou que je suis athée que je vais t'abandonner. En réalité il préférait taire sa raison de l'aider : plus jeune(au primaire) il manqua, par inconscience de tuer la personne la plus chère à son cœur. Mais à l'hôpital, alors que les parents de la victime s'apprêtaient à frapper le pauvre Erwyn, les yeux fermés, acceptant son sort, bredouillant tétanisé qu'il était désolé, , la fillette se réveilla et supplia son père de pardonner au garçonnet, convaincue de la sincérité des excuses de son jeune camarade.

Erwyn jura ce jour qu'il expierait son crime en protégeant les personnes dans le besoin, convaincu de la malchance qui les frappait. Il la subissait lui-même sans cesse!Il ne revit jamais son amie et oublia même son nom.

-Bon je sors, le frigo est vide et tu dois avoir faim. Ne sors pas de la maison en mon absence, pour t'occuper tu peux aller sur l'ordi parler avec mon frère ou jouer à mes jeux vidéo. Ah oui et n'ouvre personne, OK ?

-Mais votre...t-ta famille ne risque pas de rentrer, tes parents par exemple ?

-Il sont partis en Espagne, pour le job de mon père et je devais aussi venir mais quand il a fallu monter dans l'avion j'ai trébuché sur des valises, ça m'a ralenti et comme nous nous sommes perdus de vue, ils sont partis sans moi.

-...

-Oui, je sais j'ai la poisse ! Pas la peine de le signaler. Il attrapa une veste beige légère, chaussa des tennis noirs et sortit.

-Surtout si vous tombez sur un magicien fuyez!

-Je t'ai dit de me tutoyer. Il fit un geste de la main et s'en alla.

Une fois dehors il remarqua qu'il faisait déjà nuit, les rues d'ordinaire si vivantes semblaient désertes. Un peu mal l'aise, il pressa le pas jusqu'à un croisement quand, surgissant de nulle part, une femme d'environ 20 ans apparut au milieu de la route. Blonde et peu vêtue : juste quelques pièces de tissu cachaient les endroits stratégiques. Une voix amusée sortit de sa bouche:

-Alors comment tu me trouves, petit prodige, à ton goût? Ignorant la question, Erwyn resta sur ses gardes.

-Tu es un de ces magiciens qui a pris Milly pour cible, pas vrai ? Cela expliquerait ton entrée.

-Le fait que tu sois conscient montre que je ne t'intéresse pas, tu es gay ?

-La ferme ! C'est pas le moment, répond-moi! La jeune femme sortit de son ombre une sorte d'épée sans fourreau, assez petite, même pas tranchante, à vu de nez. Entièrement dorée, avec une garde cerclant le manche. Elle trancha dans le vide. Une lumière aveuglante frôla Erwyn, coupant net un lampadaire dont un morceau s'écrasa sur un pied du malheureux garçon qui il hurla de souffrance.

-Aïe, ça doit faire mal. Pas de chance mon choux, le sourire qu'elle arborait depuis le début disparut, je suis Vento of the Front, membre du God's Right Seat

aligné avec Uriel the **Fire of God. **Et quel est le feux du ciel ? La foudre.

-Je m'en fiche! Moi je me sauve.

-Tu crois que je n'ai rien prévu ? Nous sommes entourés par un dôme d'air compressé qui dévie la lumière, tu ne peux pas fuir et personne ne peut t'aider.

-Dans ce cas..., Erwyn abaissa son corps et chargea. Quatre mètres le séparaient de son adversaire...je vais me débarrasser de toi! Les magiciens sont physiquement faibles. Vento soupira abaissa sont arme à la verticale, cognant les trois bagues qu'elle portait à sa main libre et...

-Aaaaaah ! Merde comment ? Un éclair jaillissant de sous les pieds du garçon lui traversa le corps.

-Ce sont les bagues qui décident la direction de la foudre. La magicienne disparut en un éclair et reparut devant le garçon encore sous le choc. Je peux aussi me changer en foudre pour me déplacer.

-Putain prend ça ! Erwyn lança un puissant coup de son poing gauche mais une rafale de vent lui envelloppa le bras et il eu l'impression que des millions d'aiguilles le tailladaient. D'un coup de son étrange épée, Vento lui entailla le menton, le garçon vola 3 mètre plus loin!

-Je peux, bien sûr, contrôler le vent de la même manière et l'utiliser pour tout couper. La réaction du pauvre garçon fut des plus surprenante, il sourit et s'assit sur le sol froid.

-Bon que me veux-tu? Contrairement à ton collègue, tu n'es pas là pour me tuer. Je ne suis pas un naïf, tu aurais pu me tuer avec ta première attaque, de plus le lampadaire aurait dû me broyer le pied or je peux encore marcher donc tu as amorti le choc avec ta capacité à contrôler le vent. Il fit une pause et se releva difficilement avec son bras meurtri. Quand à la troisième attaque c'était surtout pour me dissuader de lancer l'offensive, ça m'aurait été fatal si tu ne m'avais pas poussé hors de la rafale de vent. J'ai juste?

-Et bien quel esprit de déduction! Vento comprenait mieux la défaite d'Oswald,je suis ici pour te demander de nous rendre Milly.

-Arrêtez de la traiter comme un objet, elle est libre de faire ses propres choix. Erwyn reteint un cri, son bras le torturait affreusement et sa vue se brouillait, il devait avoir perdu trop de sang.

-Elle peut être mais pas moi. Le garçon ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un cri de surprise, je suis le plus puissant magicien de toute l'Eglise, je devais former Milly, elle et moi sommes très vite devenues amies mais ma sœur de sept ans est victime d'une malédiction très grave et la seule personne pouvant la sauver m'a demandé de lui ramener Milly. Aprendre l'impuissance de Vento à secourir sa jeune soeur choqua davantage Erwyn que les explication de celle-ci. Vento se posa et dit avec une voix similaire à celle de Milly avant que le garçon ne sorte, je ne te demandais pas de m'aider mais juste de ne pas rendre la tâche plus douloureuse pour moi, ma famille compte plus que les amis.

-Je..., Erwyn ne savait plus quoi dire. N'était-il pas en tort? Tu racontes des conneries, oui! Vento recula un peu, rien ne justifie de blesser une personne innocente et ce n'est pas toi et ton air de victime qui vont me...Argh!

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, un coup de pied d'où zébra un éclair l'envoya valdinguer à nouveau. L'éclair bloqua son système nerveux, préservant son corps d'une asphixie fatale! L'assaut se poursuivit sans interruption, le prenant dans un vrai tourbillon de coups. De son arme Vento frappait le garçon sans défense. Simultanément de l'air compressé jaillissant sous un angle différent lui broyait les os. Bientôt tout son corps serait dans le même état que son bras!

-Tu ne veux rien comprendre! Peux-tu imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressenti quand elle m'a regardée après ma trahison ou après que je l'ai blessée? J'ai tout sacrifié pour ma sœur, tout! c'est ma détermination! Le supplice s'arrêta avec ce rugissement. Erwyn se retrouvait bloqué contre une maison avec l'épée qui ne tarderait plus à lui briser la gorge. Pourtant, dans un dernier effort, il attrapa l'arme de sa main gauche brisée, bloquant Vento.

-Crois-moi ou pas mais je te comprends, j'ai aussi blessé une personne précieuse mais...

Vento était tétanisée devant la ténacité et la force de ce garçon ordinaire.

-...Moi j'ai continué à avancer et ce n'est pas toi et ta détermination, à moitié sincère, qui vaincront mes idéaux. Si on se battait tous deux pour protéger quelqu'un je serais déjà inconscient ou mort. Non, toi tu te bats pour ta petite personne, pour te convaincre que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de protéger Milly et ta sœur? Une seule personne peut la sauver et tu dois lui obéir, n'importe quoi! Tu souffres car tu as abandonné. Tu crois vraiment qu'une seule personne ou un seul pouvoir peut sauver ta sœur? Chaque mot terrifiait Vento bien plus que la descente d'un ange sur Terre. Je vais..., il posa sa main droite sur la lame de Vento et elle se brisa, comme du verre, avec le même bruit. Juste par le touché, cette main, lui même ne devait pas s'en rendre compte, …..te montrer..., de cette même main droite il prépara son plus puissant coup de poing , ….la force qu'on gagne...,Vento érigea un mur de vent devant elle, le coup ne lui fera rien, ...quand on protège une personne importante!

Il ne vit lui même pas le résultat de son attaque. Il sentit juste qu'elle avait porté. Il se laissa sombrer dans les ténèbres mais il en sortira, pour elle.

_Bon j'espère que ça vous a plu. Concernant Vento j'avais dès le début décidé de faire un personnage membre du God's Right Seat mais doté des __différentes __capacités des membres déjà connus et la foudre est souvent liée au vent. Quand Vento demande si Erwyn est gay c'est lié à sa version de __**Divine punishement **__qui se déclenche... devinez. Index, dans la série originale, demande à Touma si Vento essayait de lui inspirer une certaine émotion. Enfin mon protagoniste ne sait pas qu'il a un pouvoir(devinez lequel?). J'ai toujours regretté qu'on ne voit pas Touma découvrir son Imagine Breaker._

_Sur ce, à bientôt, pour l'arrivée de Erwyn à Academy City._


	4. Nouveau départ

_Note de l'auteur: voici le 3éme chapitre de l'histoire. J'ai été très motivé par les retours obtenus et je remercie ceux qui prennent la peine de les écrire. Comme d'hab Index ne m'appartient pas (mais les personnages que j'ai créé eux si). Bon chapitre!_

**Chapitre 3: nouveau départ**

Erwyn se sentait mal, gelé, engourdit, paralysé. Incapable de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, il errait dans un espace inconnu et sombre.

-Je suis si fatigué, il faut que je me repose un moment.

-Hihihihih! Combien de temps est passé depuis que tu m'as tuée? La voix pleine de folie venait d'une fille semblant aussi âgée que lui. Une sorte de visière noire posée sur ses yeux émettait une lumière rouge intense. Chaussée de bottes violettes, une combinaison garnie d' épaulettes, aussi noire que ses cheveux épousait ses formes. J'ai vraiment hâte que tu arrives jusqu'à moi, alors tu n'as pas le temps de te reposer? Ah oui, ne meure pas trop vite, d'ac?

-Qui es-tu? Je ne te connais pas et surtout je n'ai ja... Il s'arrêta tous ses souvenirs resurgirent en un éclair. C'est pas vrai tu n'es pas...

-Groaaaarg!

Une tête de dragon apparut dévorant la jeune fille, la créature se tourna vers le pauvre garçon mais quand elle ouvrit la bouche tout l'espace, excepté Erwyn, se brisa. Un blanc aveuglant emplit la pièce où seuls demeuraient Erwyn et un garçon aux cheveux noirs dressés en pics. Il tendit sa main droite, étrangement Erwyn l'imita sans aucune raison. Leurs voix résonnèrent.

-Si tu tends ta main tu peux l'atteindre!

Erwyn ouvrit les yeux, allongé sur un lit d'hôpital, le bras gauche et la tête couverts de bandages, un pansement couvrait sa blessure au menton, il sourit faiblement en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Merci vieux tu m'as bien aidé.

Erwyn, malgré son état ne comptait pas abandonner, pas juste à cause de quelques blessures. Sinon toutes ces belles paroles prononcées devant Vento ne seraient qu'un immense mensonge. Il s'habilla et s'apprêta à sortir il se figea à la vue du premier visage qu'il voyait, il s'agissait aussi du dernier qu'il avait vu avant de s'évanouir.

-Alors, on est venu finir le travail, quelle magicienne consciencieuse.

Ventol'observait l'air affecté, Erwyn n'oublia jamais ce moment ni l'expression de la jeune femme.

-Aide-moi, articula-t-elle au bord des larmes. Erwyn resta la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Son cerveau venait-il de planter ou de se déconnecter? Tu te sens bien petit prodige? Interrogea Vento, inquiète et embarrassée. Elle y était peut être allée un peut trop fort lors de leur confrontation.

-Aussi bien qu'un hérisson ayant croisé un camion! J'ai juste du mal à assimiler ce que tu viens de dire. Il se retomba sur son lit sentant ses jambes prêtes à le lâcher. Explique-moi pourquoi, en quoi as-tu besoin de moi et présente-moi des excuses pour m'avoir réduit en purée et je daignerais y réfléchir.

-C'est pour sauver Milly, elle...

-En avant pas de temps à perdre, Erwyn sentit une force inconnue le pousser et lui ordonner de continuer, conduis-moi à elle!

« /

Dehors Vento opta pour un moyen de locomotion ordinaire, une moto, un déplacement magique les aurait fait repérer. Erwyn se trouvait dans le coma depuis 2 jours et par remord Milly, abandonnant tout espoir de fuite, s'était rendue à la personne qui avait tout manigancé,.

-En quoi vais-je pouvoir t'aider? Demanda Erwyn, accroché à la taille de la jeune femme, inquiet de l'absence de casque sur sa tête. Avec sa chance, il comprenait mieux que quiconque qu'on ne plaisante pas avec la sécurité! Je ne possède pas de supers pouvoirs!

-Je vois, tu ne t'en souviens pas. Figure-toi que lors de notre échange tu as brisé mon artefact magique et détruit la barrière que j'avais érigée. Tu dois avoir un pouvoir caché qui se déclenche dans les situations de vie ou de mort.

-Sans blague, de toute façon je viens et j'improviserai sur place. Le plus important ce n'est pas ce que tu peux faire mais ce que tu fais.

-Au fait, pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça à l'aider?

-Aucune raison, je déteste les injustices, le magicien que j'ai étalé sera-t-il de la partie?

-Il a été congédié. Erwyn ne dit rien, il se doutait pourquoi, se faire battre par un sale gosse comme lui est très humiliant, de plus ils venaient d'arriver à destination, une église abandonnée qui ne semblait pas gardée. Le lycéen prit une grande bouffé d'air, c'était un combat à mort qui se préparait mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Il faudra qu'on discute après que tout soit fini, j'ai deux trois questions à te poser. Il prononça ces paroles pour se rassurer, pour se dire qu'ils allaient s'en sortir.

-Ça tombe bien, il faudrait aussi que je te parle, Vento sourit puis détourna le regard, comme tu as détruit mon arme je ne peux plus contrôler la foudre.

-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis! Le garçon sentait que ses chances de survie se réduisaient, bon on y go, il poussa lentement la massive porte de l'église.

-Je me doutais de votre venue, maître Vento et ce cher moustique. Le personnage qui les accueillait si narquoisement était le fameux conspirateur. Tout de rouge vêtu, une petite barbichette, d'épais sourcils et des cheveux longs jusqu'aux hanches. Erwyn lui donnait une quarantaine d'années. Soudain, il remarqua Milly, allongée sur une sorte de sarcophage brillant d'une lumière opale.

-Sympa le surnom, bien que sa voix semblât relativement calme, le lycéen se retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se jeter sur l'ennemi. Relâche Milly immédiatement!

-Quel regard intimidant, le prêtre s'approcha lentement de Milly tournant le dos au héros, d'accord mais seulement après lui avoir pris son mana, il leva les bras au ciel, ainsi je serai l'incarnation de Michael et je pourrai prendre contrôle de l'Église. A la demande de Vento, Erwyn stoppa net sa charge.

-Tu es fou, Morgan! Seule Milly peut endurer la magie angélique sans avoir à se purifier du péché originel. Ton rôle consiste à garder deux grimoires et non pas a prendre le contrôle de l'Église.

-L'Église doit ramener les âmes égarées sur le droit chemin mais elle s'entête sur des détails sans importance. Elle devrait mener une nouvelle croisade contre la ville d'hérétiques, Academy City. Erwyn sentit son sang bouillir: non content d'infliger à Milly des souffrances aussi inutiles qu'intenses, Morgan comptait ressusciter les croisades? Une des plus grande boucherie de tout les temps! De surcroît Romuald, son grand frère serait impliqué et ça Erwyn ne pouvait le laisser passer!

-Ça suffit! J'en ai rien à faire de tes rêve mégalomanes: tu vas blesser des gens qui me sont chers! Écarte-toi de Milly, connard! Erwyn chargea sans réfléchir, dans le seul but d'assommer l'enflure devant lui, l'effacer de sa vue. Pour toute réponse Morgan, de sa main droite, empala Milly dans l'estomac.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! La personne hurlant de souffrance ne fut pas Milly mais Morgan. Son corps se mit à brûler ou plutôt il se changea en flammes, ces flammes continuèrent de grandir pour prendre la forme d'une sorte de centaure touchant presque le plafond de l'église. Dans sa main droite il serrait une épée de flammes, les feux sortant de sa poitrine formaient une paire d'ailes incendiant une grande partie de l'église, épargnant toutefois Milly.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer? Bordel c'est quoi ce truc? Erwyn s'arrêta net, les jambes tremblantes, curieusement il n'avait pas plus chaud.

-Groooooooooooh! Pour toute réponse la créature abaissa son épée sur le garçon, non pour le trancher mais pour le réduire en cendres!

-Dégage! Il est trop dangereux pour un humain normal! Ce fou s'est retrouvé consumé par le mana de Milly, son propre mana et les grimoires qu'il possédait. Il s'est mué en magie! Vento toucha ses trois anneaux, une sorte de balle d'air compressé apparut pour venir frapper Erwyn au côté gauche, le déviant de la trajectoire de l'épée. Cependant une braise incendia le bandage de son bras gauche.

-Ouaaaah! La poisse! Par réflexe, de sa main droite, il frappa le feu se propageant et «dong». Comment les flammes se sont-elles éteintes? Je les ai a peine effleurées! Doucement il toucha une zone en feu de sa main gauche et...Putain! c'est brulant, mon doigt! Pourtant renouvelant l'expérience de sa main droite le même miracle se produisit! Ça marche qu'avec ma main droite? Il regarda tour à tour Vento, peinant contre le géant, puis Milly, toujours allongée, émettant une lumière rouge absorbée par le monstre. Ce qui compte c'est ce que tu fais, hein? Et bien moi je vais tendre ma main.

Vento évitait comme elle pouvait les charges du géant.

-Peu importe la force de mes attaques de vent, elles font à peine vaciller les flammes. Si seulement mon épée existait encore...soit maudite! Elle ne maudissait ni la personne ayant détruit son épée, ni son adversaire mais son impuissance et sa faiblesse à l'origine de ces calamités.

-Grrrrrrrraaaaaaa! La chose projeta une boule de feu qui n'atteignit pas sa cible. Cependant l'explosion étourdit un moment Vento. Une aile du monstre s'abattit comme un fouet, s'apprêtant à immoler la jeune femme.

-Alors c'est la fin ? Aucune peur dans sa voix juste du regret. Le regret d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Au moins Milly et Erwyn ont eu le temps de fuir, pensa t-elle pour se réconforter. Elle ferma les yeux.

-C'est pas le moment de roupiller. Elle rouvrit les yeux Erwyn tenait Milly d'un bras, utilisant sa main droite pour briser l'aile de feu.

-C-comment? Le pouvoir du plus puissant archange si facilement détruit, certes sous sa forme actuelle, il ne pouvait déchaîner sa vrai force mais quand même!

-Très drôle, tu me parles d'un pouvoir caché et t'es la plus surprise? Ahaha! Bon c'est pas tout, prends Milly, amène-la en lieu sûr et si tu peux préviens des renforts. Il passa le corps de la jeune fille à Vento, elle dormait paisiblement, souriant même.

-Mais et toi? Elle ne pouvait laisser un innocent mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait.

-Moi? Il se tourna vers la chose avançant d'un pas, je vais détruire cette illusion et après je vous rejoins, il se tourna légèrement et sourit, un sourire radieux, on va dire que c'est une promesse.

-Alors sois sans pitié, tu ne peux plus le sauver.

-Il a toujours été au dessus de tout salut. Ils se séparèrent. La jeune femme sortant de l'enfer et le garçon fonçant au plus profond. Allez, à nous deux, barbecue ambulant! Erwyn avança à peine d'un pas, l'immense épée se trouvait déjà devant son visage! D'un coup de son poing droit, bien sûr, il brisa la lame en morceaux. Si je le touche je devrais pouvoir le détruire, pensa t-il, le problème c'est la fréquence de ses attaques.

Pas un seul répit, le monstre enchaînait boules de feux, fouets et vagues de feu, laissant peu d'ouvertures au garçon. Ce dernier regretta de ne pas avoir appris les arts martiaux comme son frère. Toutefois, miraculeusement aucune attaque ne l'atteignait. Il en bloqua la plupart grâce à son nouveau pouvoir et esquivait les débris de l'église en se positionnant assez judicieusement. Elle ne va plus tenir bien longtemps.

-Graaaaaaaaaahh! Le monstre ne remarquait même pas que ses assauts ne servaient à rien, il détruisait tout sans réfléchir. Cela rendait prévisible la trajectoire de ses assauts.

-On va dire que je tente le tout pour le tout. Le lycéen chargea droit sur le monstre annulant toute attaque sur sont passage. il avait compris que s'il chargeait en ligne droite le géant ferait moins de dégâts se concentrant sur l'obstacle devant lui. Grâce à cette stratégie le garçon finit par l'atteindre. Game over!

Mais il ne toucha que du vide. La créature, avec une fluidité surprenante, exécuta un saut tout en réduisant sa taille pour éviter de détruire le plafond. Morgan abattit son épée, nouvellement formée sur le gêneur, sans le regarder. Derrière lui Erwyn déplaça sa main, frappant l'estomac du monstre qui se désintégra. Soudain deux pensées traversèrent l'esprit du garçon:

le géant avait finalement conservé un peu d'intelligence humaine et comment lui, Erwyn, avait-il anticipé où le monstre aller retomber? Mais tout aussi rapidement il cessa d'y penser.

« /

Dehors, Vento regardait les flammes consumer l'église. Erwyn lui avait demandé d'appeler des renfort et même ça elle ne pouvait le faire. Elle maudissait pour la première fois son statu de membre du God Right Seat qui l'empêchait d'invoquer de la magie normale donc aussi les magies de communication. Heureusement grâce au portable de Milly elle put appeler un des magiciens, sous couverture, de cette ville mais il traînait à venir.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir, le prodige! Elle s'avança vers les flammes, quand soudain il en disparut une grande partie.

-Bon j'ai fini le travail! Alors pour le paiement j'accepte les chèques mais je préfère le liquide. Souriant, Erwyn sortit de l'enfer avec seulement deux trois brûlures et un peu de saleté sur lui. Son sourire disparut quand il vit Vento pleurer.

-Euh, tu sais, pour l'argent, je rigolait. Il détestait voir des gens pleurer. Il tenta de faire des grimace pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-C'est bon, arrête,je vais bien. Elle essuya ses larmes. Il faut qu'on discute, pas vrai?

-Ah oui, alors c'est quoi ta couleur préférée? Silence...Sa blague rata misérablement. Euh…..qu'est ce qui va arriver à Milly ?

-Elle va réintégrer l'église et devenir mon leader mais moi je m'inquiéterais pour toi. Erwyn commença à ressentir des nausées.

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Et bien, tu as vaincu deux magiciens et tu possèdes un drôle de pouvoir donc l'Église risque de te déclarer ennemi public.

-Gaaaaaaah, la poisse c'est pas vrai! Je fais quoi! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. Vento rigola un instant.

-Tu as deux option, soit tu nous rejoins, soit tu pars pour Academy City. Erwyn arrêta de se lamenter, puis recommença sachant qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-J'ai déjà pris un billet d'avion pour Milly et c'est pas remboursé, merde je dois partir demain! Il se souvint que son pote Gerald devait partir aussi, cadeau de ses parents pour son bulletin.

-Au moins je serais pas seul. J'aimerais que tu caches tout cela à Milly, qu'elle m'oublie. Vento savait bien que ce serait difficile mais approuva.

-J'oubliais...tu seras accompagné par un de nos espion un certain...

-C'est bon il me connaît, Erwyn se tourna vers la voix pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de son second pote Taylor, vient on va se préparer.

-T'est magicien, toi, l'endormi? Erwyn se mit à sautiller sur place, étonné mais content que ses deux amis partent avec lui, j'arrive mais, une seconde. Il se tourna vers Vento,

-avant de partir tu pourrais me mener à ta sœur?

-Pourquoi? Elle est plutôt loin...

-Ben t'as dit qu'une malédiction pesait sur elle ou je sais pas quoi et t'as vu ma main droite, je pense qu'elle annule la magie donc je vais la sauver pour qu'on t'utilise plus. Il sourit, le même sourire radieux. Vento, très touchée, se remit à pleurer mais des larmes de joie.

-Euh, Erwyn si tu vas la voir en partant demain, tu vas passer une nuit blanche. Erwyn ne changea pas d'expression.

-Comme je pars au Japon autant me mettre dans l'ambiance. Son frère lui envoyait des cours de japonais par correspondance au cas ou un jour il veuille le rejoindre. Le premier mot qu'il avait appris était:

Fukou da!

_Note d'auteur: bon je m'excuse, j'avais dit qu'Erwyn ferait ses débuts à Académy City mais tant pis! Mon nom d'auteur aurait dû être __**Fallere825**__,__voilà! _

_La référence n'excuse rien. Sinon comme l'école va reprendre, je risque de ne plus avoir trop le temps d'écrire. Je prépare mon bac quand même! Je posterais peut-être encore un chapitre. Mais je trouve bien de faire une pause sur la fin du premier arc, «rire». A plus! _


	5. Nouvelle vie

_Note de l'auteur _**: **_Voici enfin__ le 4éme chapitre de l'histoire. Et ben c'est pas trop tôt! Le lycée c'est très chronophage... Bon, sinon sur le conseil de mes amis, je change deux, trois choses pour la ponctuation : quand une personne commence à parler c'est indiqué par un tiret mais parfois je décris puis ça redevient du dialogue donc la fin des paroles sera marquée par des guillemets__ fermés et quand la même personne recommence à parler j'ouvre les guillemets et j'ajoute un tiret.__ Les citations seront entre guillemets et les pensées de Erwyn en italique. La franchise ne m'appartient pas et les reviews sont appréciés. Voilà, bonne lecture! _**  
><strong>

**Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle vie**

-Ouah, en retard dés le 1er jour, Fukou da ! » Erwyn courait frénétiquement pour arriver à l'heure dans son nouveau lycée. Techniquement il avait déjà raté son 1er jour, suite à de très graves blessures, lui valant une semaine d'hospitalisation « -qui pouvait imaginer que je tomberai sur un magicien et que je serai réduit en charpie, la veille de mon 1er jour... bon n'importe qui... avec ma chance!»

« /

Les deux figures féminines s'observaient silencieusement. Erwyn, un peu plus loin, caché derrière un immeuble, suait à grosses gouttes. Encore choqué par les brutalités de la plus grande (visiblement une magicienne). Des cratères trouaient profondément toute la zone autour de son adversaire qui chargea soudainement toutes griffes dehors dans le but de lacérer la magicienne.

-Je protégerai cette ville, comme Oni-san à ma place ! » La magicienne s'accroupit posant sa main au sol et soudain une balle de pierre frappa la jeune fille à l'estomac puis au menton, arrêtant sa charge. Cette même balle s'immobilisa dans le ciel, divers matériaux s'y agrégèrent formant une petite météorite.

-Disparais... » La voix semblait distante comme si elle s'adressait à un insecte, « -maudit ton impuissance pauvre esper pitoyable, elle pointa sa main sur la petite fille assise par terre et au même moment la météorite tomba sur sa cible. Toutefois elle explosa avant de l'atteindre. Est-il nécessaire de dire que Erwyn se tenait devant la jeune esper et aussi que certains débris finirent par s'écraser sur ses pieds et sa tête? un fin filet de sang coulait sur sa joue.

-Ouaaaah ! Ça va pas c'est dangereux ! Regarde-moi, je suis déjà bien amoché malgré l'annulation de ton attaque, magicienne.

-Hm, donc un esper au courant de l'existence de la magie? Intéressant... Mais tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, disparais! Des morceaux de pierre se concassèrent formant des chaînes destinées à frapper le lycéen.

-Et toi, tu sais rien sur moi. Je ne suis pas un esper et ton attaque est inutile. » D'un geste de sa main il détruisit les chaînes, chargeant aussitôt sur la femme, plus grande que lui. Il en profita pour l'observer : des cheveux en bataille blond foncé, le corps svelte,la peau pale, vêtue d'une longue robe noire d'aristocrate et surtout ses yeux d'un rouge sang. N'importe qui confronté à une telle créature dans cette atmosphère, songerait à un vampire. Mais Erwyn ne s'encombrait guère de ce genre de pensée, surtout pas quand il risquait de se faire tuer toutes les secondes.

-Foncer sans réfléchir, même si tu possèdes un étrange pouvoir, tu viens de commettre là une erreur de débutant gamin.

D'un claquement des doigts elle matérialisa une sorte de synthétiseur volant, vert brillant accompagné d'une vingtaine d'ombres humaines,de même taille qu'elle.

-Que le concert commence ! » Joignant le geste à la parole, juste en pianotant quelques touches, elle propulsa les golems sur Erwyn.

_Ça va, se dit-il, je peux anticiper leurs mouvements et les contrer avec ma main._

Mais au moment où il allait en détruire un, leurs vitesses, leurs trajectoires, leurs positions respectives mais surtout leurs formes se modifièrent. Cela s'apparentait à une balle de revolver virant à droite en se changeant en fouet, un des pantins, métamorphosant sa main en épée recourbée, entailla le bras gauche de Erwyn.

-Putain ça fait mal ! Je suis bête c'est jamais simple de combattre un magicien ! » Se stabilisant il essaya de se caler sur le paterne des attaques qui changea à nouveau. « -Je vois selon la mélodie que tu joues leurs paternes changent. Il esquiva tant bien que mal une hache propulsée par un pantin, venant du ventre de ce dernier mais un autre la rattrapa et la relança sur le lycéen lui entaillant le genou. Les attaques continuèrent changeant toutes les minutes. Entaillant ou frappant lourdement le lycéen sans le moindre temps mort.

Peut importe ton pouvoir, si les soldats n'atteignent pas l'endroit immunisé à la magie cela revient à affronter un humain normal. » Désormais Erwyn, recouvert de bleus et semblant fracturé de partout, s'écroula au sol, « -adieu imprudent.

-En effet car tu vas mourir magicienne de pacotille. » La jeune fille, sauvée par Erwyn, apparut derrière la magicienne et de ses griffes spectrales lui lacéra mortellement le dos mais...

Bravo! Mais essaye une attaque comme ça la prochaine fois! » Elle appuya sur toutes les touches de son clavier. Instantanément les pantins se changèrent en cordes de piano, rangés en une immense griffe s'apprêtant à réduire en charpie la jeune esper.

-Magicien ! C'est pas parce que la mer Rouge se forme en dessous de moi qu'il faut m'oublier ! » Le jeune garçon arrivait tout juste à se soutenir, pourtant il attrapa l'immense bras et le réduisit en miette, « -c'est vexant.

-Se battre contre deux adversaires surnaturels c'est trop, même pour moi, » la jeune esper trancha le bras de la magicienne qui ne se désintégra que pour mieux repousser. « -encore un coup que tu dois à ton partenaire.

-Ce n'est pas mon partenaire, je travaille en solo. » Erwyn tomba à genoux à un mètre des filles.

-Bon je m'en vais, estimez vous chanceux normalement je vous écraserai mais je me méfie de l'étrange main droite de ce gamin. » Elle devint brouillard et disparut.

-Et toi ! Interpella Erwyn. » La jeune fille ressemblait à une collégienne avec des cheveux argentés attachés par une plume jaune, ses yeux dorés restaient fixés sur le garçon. « -Je veux pas te déranger mais tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpit... Gulp, » les vêtements déchirés de la jeune fille, offraient à Erwyn le spectacle de la petite poitrine de cette dernière. Avant de sombrer dans le coma, pour de bon, il vit et sentit, tout juste un coup de pied s'enfoncer dans son estomac.

« /

-Je me demande bien quel genre de capacité elle possède? Vu qu'elle ne m'a pas rendu visite à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas eu la chance ou malchance de la revoir. Je dois une fière chandelle à ce docteur qui ressemble à un crapaud. Aaaaaah! Zut je suis en retard, » il se remit à courir comme un dératé, « -ah! Un vampire, voilà! Cette magicienne ressemblait à un vampire!

Romuald disait la vérité ici tout est possible! Les nombreuses éoliennes reparties dans ville produisent toute l'électricité nécessaire. Les étudiants représentent 80% de la population aussi la majorité des bâtiments sont des dortoirs. Et, le plus incroyable, on pouvait développer, via diverses méthodes, un pouvoir psy. Devenir un esper, quoi! Gerald et Romuald avaient passé les tests. Leurs habilités furent classées level 3. Erwyn et Taylor, par la la magie de ce dernier évitèrent les tests et passèrent ainsi pour des level 0. Erwyn craignait que révéler le pouvoir de sa main droite ne fasse tout capoter.

-Enfin je suis arrivé, youpi!

-Dit donc toi, » Erwyn se retourna ver l'origine de la voix, une lycéenne, portant l'uniforme du nouveau lycée de Erwyn, les cheveux noirs, maintenus en queue de cheval avec une mèche couvrant le coté gauche du front. ses yeux bleus lançaient des éclairs sur le pauvre garçon( pas au sens propre!), « -ça va pas toi de crier comme un taré, surtout que les cours viennent de commencer et tu es en retard, doublement en faute.

-Ben, si les cours ont commencé tu fiches quoi là? » Erwyn prit un air fatigué.

-J'ai été envoyé par mon professeur pour accueillir un nouvel élève, qui sera en retard.

-Bon, le nouveau c'est moi et je parie que ton prof se nomme Romuald Godsmith.

-Exact comment tu le sais ?

- C'est tout lui d'abuser de ses droits pour servir ses intérêts and to make fun of me, » il se parlait actuellement à lui même en ignorant complètement la lycéenne, « -anyway, » il la dépassa sans la regarder, « -vaudrait mieux que j'aille en classe, ce retard risquerait de nuire à ma réputation d'élève assidu.

-Tu sais qui je suis ? » Erwyn regarda par dessus son épaule, il voulu répondre _non et je m'en fiche,_ quand une balle de feu frôla son visage lui brûlant la joue, « -je suis Akina Tokiwadai la première level 5 jamais créée, le rang de mon pouvoir est donc le plus haut je représente l'élite !

-Tant mieux pour toi, par contre au niveau de la rareté et de l'originalité t'es level 1, » Erwyn ricana un moment puis voyant des flammes bleues surgirent autour de la jeune fille il se ravisa, « -dit tu vas quand même pas m'immoler ?» _Surtout que j'ai déjà donné_ , un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la Pyrokinésiste, « -je vais prendre ça pour un "si" ».

Il s'apprêta à fuir en maudissant sa chance quand sortant d'une voiture noire, deux hommes s'approchèrent de la level 5. L'opposé l'un de l'autre, un petit, cheveux bruns, lunettes et cigarette, d'allure sophistiqué et l'autre grand, cheveux blonds, piercings un peu partout bref un vrai loubard, il serrait un couteau dans chaque main.

-Bonjour Tokiwadai-san, » dit le plus petit « -nous aimerions que vous veniez avec nous.

-Je pense pas qu'elle acceptera, » répondit Erwyn, « -elle voulait me tuer car je l'ai un peu ignorée alors vous savez des kidnappeur...

-Ahahaaaaa! Désolé moi je suis juste mercenaire, » renseigna le loubard blond« -je suis le second level 5, Yamizako-sama pour vous. Vous n'êtes pas digne de connaître mon prénom.

Akina dégaina un pommeau de katana, tout de suite des flammes bleues en formèrent la lame d'où jaillit une boule de feu, pas plus grande qu'une balle de ping pong. L'incandescente petite boule atterrit aux pieds du second level 5 y muant le sol en lave brûlante.

_-Elle a fait fondre la roche? Ces flammes sont incroyablement chaudes, s'ils se font toucher ils vont souffrir!_

Tout de suite Yamizako fit sortir de son jean un étrange liquide vert, en surfant dessus il pris de l'altitude et de là lança un couteau sur Akina. D'un geste de son épée elle le liquéfia et de contre-attaquer en lançant une vague de feu. S'en suivit une explosion.

-Allez, montre-moi ton vrai pouvoir, sinon tu vas le regretter!

-Je te l'ai déjà montré, idiote!» Il propulsa une balle de liquide vert, semblable à celles de bowling et avant qu'Akina ne puisse réagir elle explosa libérant un gaz qui engloutit Akina, Erwyn et Yamizako.

-Salaud! Je t'ai rien fait moi! » Après ces mots Erwyn fut pris d'une violente nausée et sa vue se troubla. N'attendant pas que cela empire, il porta sa main droite à son nez, tout de suite son état redevint normal. « -Akina ça va? Bordel, c'est quoi ça?

-Mon pouvoir est** Poison W****ielder****! **En gros, je peux produire et contrôler tout les poisons du monde et sous toutes leurs formes!

-Moooh, maintenant je suis toute seule, idiote de Nee-san! Utilise tes flammes pour neutraliser le poison, c'est pourtant pas compliqué. » Akina avait changé, pas tant dans l'apparence,ses cheveux n'étaient plus attachés mais plutôt dans la personnalité. Maintenant son expression effrayante et hautaine de princesse, sa façon de parler agressive, laissèrent place à un visage enfantin, une voix amusée vibrant d'un certain enthousiasme. « -Petit level 0-kun, ne t'inquiète pas, la "Grande championne de la juste flamme, Justicière Akina"_, _va encore une fois punir les criminels et protéger les faibles », à ces mots des flammes jaunes recouvrirent ses bras et ses jambes. Elle se mit en position d'arts martiaux prête au combat.

-Arrête de te la ramener », ces mots surprirent "La Justicière" surtout qu'ils venait de la personne qu'elle cherchait à aider!

Du point de vue de Erwyn sa réaction lui semblait normale. Il y a dix ans, lui aussi avait endossé le manteau du héros de la justice . Un héros, une personne qui veut que tous le monde soit heureux et cela peu importe à quel point il doit souffrir. Le chemin le moins souvent pris et donnant le moins de résultats. La raison qui empêche deux héros de s'entendre. Ils ne peuvent laisser quelqu'un se sacrifier pour les autres. Ainsi gâcher sa vie est impardonnable! Pourtant ils ne peuvent s'appliquer personnellement ce raisonnement. Ce sont des hypocrites et Erwyn l'avait déjà accepté. Il ne pouvait supporter cette fille qui prenait cela pour un jeu.

-Je me charge moi-même de poison-man!

-Arrête! Si tu veux aider occupe-toi plutôt d'un gars qui n'a pas de pouvoirs.

-Désolé mais je préfère celui qui à des pouvoirs! » Erwyn fonça au devant de son ennemi, « - C'est plus mon type

-Heu... est-ce...

-Je ne suis pas gay! » Ça arrivait un peux trop souvent à son goût, qu'on remette en question sa virilité.

-Pfff » son opposant ne le regarda même pas. Il généra un tentacule venimeux l'abattit aussitôt sur le garçon qui, en réponse freina sa course, avançant son côté droit, de façon qu'aucune éclaboussure ne le touche.

il fracassa le tentacule de sa main droite et repris tout de suite sa course vers son adversaire, ce dernier, encore sous le choc, ne pu éviter le direct du droit de Erwyn et s'écroula en un bruis sourd.

« -Bon au suivant » Erwyn pivota et chargea sur le petit compagnon. Mais avant que Erwyn ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, l'homme au cigare enfonça son poing dans le ventre de notre héros qui tomba à genoux. « -Se faire tabasser par un nain c'est la méga honte,

-Comment oses-tu sale déchet ! » Yamizako se releva dans un grondement. Tout en glissant sur son poison pour aller plus vite. Il utilisa son couteau comme base pour créer une épée liquide verte.

-Ne t-inquiète pas je vais t'aider ! » Deux boules de feux jaillirent des poings d'Akina. La première assomma le nain, la seconde explosa au contact d'une bulle de poison, déversant un nouveau gaz qui empêcha Akina d'approcher tout de suite (il lui fallait du temps pour le neutraliser).

Erwyn se releva juste à tant pour briser l'épée. Alors une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : comme la base est un couteau, après annulation le couteau reste et ça c'est pas un pouvoir surnaturel! _Slash _Erwyn tomba sur les fesses tenant sa main droite, dont la paume s'ouvrit sous le coup horizontal tranchant.Désormais incapable de fermer le poing, sa seule arme hors service! Yamizako déversa ce qui ressemblait à une seiche sur le jeune garçon.

-Qu'est-ce que... ? Arrête ! » Erwyn hurla pas sur son ennemi mais après l'autre level 5 qui sans hésiter traversa le nuage toxique. Sans neutraliser le poison, elle se plaça entre Erwyn et la seiche et avec ses deux poings déversa un torrent de flammes jaunes. Une fumée noire engloutit les trois combattants. Lorsque Erwyn rouvrit les yeux il vit le corps frêle d'Akina roulé en boule, inconsciente. « -Non, allez... me fait pas ça. Non pas encore !

-Bon, mission accomplie, j'ai plus qu'a ramener la fille, réveiller mon collègue... et pourquoi pas me débarrasser du moucheron qui nous a aidé. Hahahahaha...urk. »

Erwyn écrasait à l'aveugle son poing droit meurtri dans la joue de Yamizako. Il ressentait une douleur sourde, comme une fêlure au plus profond de son être. _Ah oui_, se dit-il,_ c'est l'illusion sur laquelle j'ai basé ma vie, celle que je pouvait être un héros._ Il n'était pas un héros, dans ce cas il pouvait supprimer ce qui le dérangeait. Après tout, il possédait un pouvoir pour ça. De sa main droite, d'où ne cessait de couler le sang, il plaqua Yamizako au sol, bloquant la main armée du couteau. Maintenant le level 5 n'était plus qu'un être ordinaire. Erwyn en souriait, puis de son poing gauche il martela la face de l'ex-level 5, une fois, deux, trois fois... Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il ne pouvait pas alors que le sang coulait, pas alors que son ennemi s'évanouissait, non il voulait briser tout.

-Bon, ça suffit maintenant ou tu vas le tuer », une main arrêta Erwyn dans son élan.

-Grand frère ? », il retrouva une once de lucidité.

-Et ouais, la star apparaît ! » Erwyn se prit un coup de pied dans la tête et perdit connaissance.

« /

-Fukou da » Erwyn traînant les pieds se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Après que son frère l'eut assommé, il fut transporté à l'hôpital avec Akina. Erwyn ne soufrait que de blessures superficielles mais il rata encore son premier jour de cours. Akina elle par contre... n'avait rien elle dormait comme un bébé mais ce n'était que de la fatigue, selon le doc crapaud, le poison avait été neutralisé avant de pénétrer dans l'organisme. Le reste fut détruit par la chaleur que dégage l'esper en permanence. Erwyn regarda ça main droite enveloppée de bandages. Il sourit « - si c'est grâce à elle qu' Akina va bien peut être que je peux encore être un héros. Mais quand est-ce que je l'ai touché ? »

Cette question resta en suspend alors que la porte de son appartement vola en éclats. Deux filles en jaillirent. L'une équipée de griffes spectrales et l'autre à la main droite gainée d'un étrange gant rouge.

-Sort tout de suite de la chambre de maître, Erwyn! Sale esper voleur!

-J'étais juste venu remercier sauveur-sama, d'ailleurs tu es une magicienne donc c'est toi la plus suspecte. Sort de sa chambre! » Erwyn se plaça entre les deux combattantes les arrêtant net, il se tourna vers la fille au gant rouge.

-Milly ! tu fiches quoi ici? Bon sang! Ah et au fait, pour la chambre, apparemment elle vient d'être réduite en cendres, alors...

-On m'a envoyée pour que te demander de coopérer pour une mission très dangereuse, à la base il pensait à Oswald... » Erwyn força un sourire.

-Milly! qu'elle joie de te voir! » bien sûr dans son fort intérieur résonnait plutôt : _Fukou da !_

_Note de l'auteur : Donc ce chapitre marque le début du second arc. En tout il devrait y en avoir encore 4 ou 5, de longueurs variables. Bon les questions du genre : c'était qui ces gars, ou sur Akina (son nom et sa personnalité) seront détaillées dans le prochain chapitre. Sinon vous pouvez déjà commencer à deviner. Allez, à quand j'aurai finit le chapitre 5, Fukou da!  
><em>


End file.
